


What Is Logical Is Not Always Right

by LadyGhost



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Female James T. Kirk, Pon Farr, Possessive Spock (Star Trek), Rape/Non-con Elements, Spock Loves James T. Kirk, Stockholm Syndrome, Vulcan Biology, Vulcan Culture, Vulcan Mind Melds, Vulcan is Not Destroyed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGhost/pseuds/LadyGhost
Summary: Vulcan suffers a horrible biological attack from romulus. A virus that quickly spread all over the world of Vulcan killing all female Vulcans. The virus only kills female Vulcans but it is enough to destroy Vulcan as we know it. Vulcan loses more then half of its population and all that remained are the Male's who without there mates will die of the pon farr, quickly if nothing is done. The Romulans know this and it was there intention to destroy Vulcan this way, what they didn't realize was how fare the men of Vulcan would go to preserve there kind and there lives. What is logical is not aways right.Earth knows nothing of the threat of pon farr to the remaining population of Vulcan and so knows not to be wary, as earth now holds somthing Vulcan is in desperate need of, female's capable of carrying Vulcan offspring.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Jim Kirk [aka Jane] / Spock)
> 
> [Warning] dark spock / dark Vulcans.  
> This story contains rape and submission.  
> Disclaimer- I own nothing. Star trek and the characters all belong to CBS, I think. This is just for fun and my own personal enjoyment.

JANE POV

she was in class when it happened.  
Her teacher received a com in the middle of class and stood like he was struck dum by what ever news he has just heard. Out side the window jane saw people running to the news displays.  
The atmosphere had changed quickly and suddenly everyone was running out of class to see what was happening.  
Jane followed, stopping when the report came in.  
" word just in from Vulcan. It seems Vulcan has suffered some kind of attack not much is known yet other then the attack was biological in nature and there have been many casualties globally.   
It seems some kind of biological agent was released into the atmosphere. Will stay with you as this story unfolds. Are hearts go out to all thoughts affected by this savage and unprovoked attack."  
______________________________________  
SPOCK POV

Spock was performing his duties on the bridge when word came that Vulcan was attacked.  
His insides dropped when he heard the news though he didn't let it show. Fear for his family his people surged through him.  
Captain pike ordered enterprise to go to Vulcan to assist in any way they could.   
They arrived at Vulcan in minutes as they were in close range and they were one of the first Starfleet ships to arrive.   
When it became clear it was a biological wepon they beamed down to the planet in hazmat suits to assist. It was chaos, the women were clawing at there own throats and falling down died. The men holding there mate's and daughter's limp in there arms. The shear horror of what was happening seemed to snap somthing inside the Vulcan katra.  
While some men looked confused and lost at the horror they where facing, others seemed to be teetering on the edge of madness.   
What would become of them.  
______________________________________

JANE POV 

Months have passed sense the attack on Vulcan things where still tense. The federation know new that romulus was responsible. They had been advancing on Vulcan space and had been pushed back by the federation and Vulcan forces.

Vulcan had begun a full war effort as they never had before new and advanced battle cruisers were popping up faster then jane could keep track. It seemed they had gone overly on the offensive to jane but she supposed after how thay had suffered it was understandable. Vulcan future was unstable at best.

While there planet and cities were fine more then half there population has been wiped out in a few short weeks. Vulcan women where taken by the virus so fast no one knew what to do, it traveled fast and killed faster. Even women who where not on Vulcan at the time of the attack had contracted it after coming into contact with other Vulcan's who had. It seemed that though it did not kill the men they did carry it and when exposed any Vulcan woman would die almost immediately.

Vulcan was now facing a population crisis the likes of which had never been known. They were facing extinction, and everyone new.  
Jane has been recruited out of the academy as she was almost about to graduate anyway and was about to be assigned a station on a starship.

Many had gone to Vulcan to help relief efforts and she was eager to do what she could to help. She didn't know what she could do to help but what ever job the captain gave her she would do her best. She felt for the Vulcan people as she knew the pain of losses. 

She made her way to the shuttle. Nervous, excited and determined all at once.   
The enterprise was Starfleets flagship and was about to depart for Vulcan to aid the people. It was a great honor.  
She barely noticed the others as they made there way through and looking out at san Francisco one last time for a while she smiled. Let's see what the future holds.  
______________________________________  
SPOCK POV

He had left enterprise to help his people. Fortunately he had a large amount of leave saved up as Vulcans where not ones to take vacations like humans often did. This afforded him time to assist his people without resigning his commission with Starfleet.  
Though spock was still not Sure whether or not he should resume his commission with Starfleet as his people may have greater need of him on Vulcan.

Currently he was assisting his father and the high command as a consultant.  
He was walking through the chambers now to meet his father. The high command's attitude toward there alliance's was changing rapidly and this concerned both him and his father, in particular Vulcans alliance with earth and there standing in Starfleet. 

Sense the attack many felt that there placement in Starfleet not only did nothing to protect them from attack but also may had made them more of a target to aggressors. It was no secret Romulus had a long standing hatred of Vulcan but many feel that there unification with Starfleet may had made them more of a desirable target.   
Furthermore many vulcans now feel that their dependence upon starfleet was unwise and have amassed new weaponry and fleet's to secure their borders and independence.  
While all these advancements have helped to ensure the safety of Vulcan the population decline and threat of extinction were still very real.

The looming threat of their own biology hung heavy over the heads of all. Many where already being lost to the flames of pon farr, and somthing drastic had to happen to save their race.  
He approached his father in the hall, The once bustling chambers of the Vulcan high command drastically diminished.  
He greeted his father " live long and Prosper father."   
His father returned the traditional Vulcan gesture. "Spock, forgive my haste but its come to my attention that the high command has began a meeting in secret. We must hurry as I fear T'vole's intentions."  
"Under stood."   
They quickly made there way to the chamber of the high command.

Spock understood his father's concern T'vole was now the head of the high command as his Predecessor was lost the flames. He was pushing for Vulcan independence more then anyone and gaining sawy amongst the others.  
More over he had never been a great fan of human's never truly seeing them as equal to Vulcan. This alone made him dangerous in there current situation.  
However truth be told what bothered spock most was that even he was beginning to see the logic of T'vole's argument. 

They entered the chamber abruptly and unannounced.  
Interrupting a heated argument between T'vole and slork.  
" sarek, finally perhaps you can talk some sense into T'vole I fear his logic is tanted by fear and prejudice." Slork said eyeing T'vole.  
T'vole merely looked to sarek ignoring the slight. " Good of you to join us sarek, spock." He nodded his head to them.   
" Forgive the delay an obvious error must have occurred as we were not informed of this meeting." Sarek looked to T'vole pointedly showing that he new very well they had been excluded intentionally.

" ah unfortunate. " T'vole said rounding off the topic.  
" we were just about to take a vote on whether or not we Shell withdrawal from starfleet. Before we do I would like to express my main argument for doing so.   
As you all well know while are alliance with earth has been long standing it has not been lucrative for many decades and as a result of this alliance with earth and Starfleet Vulcan has become far to dependent on foreigners for are own planet's defenses. All of these factors alone I believe to be sufficient cause for our withdrawal however I also propose a another reason..... the threat of pon farr will soon calm the lives of many more Vulcans as it has already, many of you expressed the idea that perhaps joing with earth more intimately may provide the solution how ever it is evident that such a proposal Would save only a small fraction of our populace as earth has only 6 billion inhabitants and only half of that being female. While we have upwards of 3.6 billion males unbound and at risk. If such a plan where to take place imaging that earth was agreeable to such circumstances and offered half ther females to which I find unlikely at best less than half our current population would survive, Further diminishing our numbers and endangering our species. More likely earth would not agree to the breeding programme suggested as it would force us to explain the threat of our biology and the role the selected females would be required to play. That said we all know human females can successfully produce Vulcan offspring with medical intervention and as such I have had our best genetic scientists working to improve our advancements in this area. As a result we know have the means of breeding successfully with human females with fare less intervention and fare less danger to the female and potential offspring as well as the ability to insure that any offspring would be capable of successfully reproducing and reflect predominantly Vulcan characteristics in both biology and mentally.  
For these reasons I express that we withdrawal from Starfleet and our alliance and in fact invade earth and take the female's we require to ensure the survival of our species."

At this the chamber was in an uproar, with those that agreed with T'vole and those that did not.  
Spock was shocked by T'vole's plan while he saw the logic in it, he could not deny it felt morally wrong and the fact that it was even being considered dumbfounded him.

Sarek Spoke up then " so you would condemn humanity to extinction and enslave their women?" The hall went silent at his words.

T'vole replied " humanity would hardly be extinct their generics would live on in the offspring Produced. They would simply be merged into our species as we would there's. As for enslaving the woman while many will likely resist at first in time I'm certain that they will see the logic in aligning themselves with the son's of Vulcan. Most will instinctively disre their mate once thay are bonded. As is and has always been are way to bond together our children so they Instinctively are drawn to their chosen. This to shall be the case for the human female's, while they may not at first not wish to be taken by the male who has claimed them, after being bonded to him during his pon farr they will accept their lot and role in our society. My logic is sound."

Slork spoke then. " such actions are morally wrong to betray a long standing ally and lay claim to their wemon and means of reproducing subsequently condemning their men to death and the end of their lineage. I can not believe such a action is even being considered!"

" have you another course of action!" T'vole all but yelled out. " no man here desire's such drastic measure's however there is no other course left to us. Where we willing and able I would suggest we take such actions against romulus however by the time it would take to invade romulus and claim their females we would be all but extinct, also I my self cant tolerate the idea of joining with them in such a way after all we have suffered at their hands and cant imagine any of us would feel otherwise."

They all nodded their heads in agreement. No one liked the idea of taking a romulan woman as their wife.  
" what you are suggesting T'vole is monstrous!" Sarek said.  
" perhaps but necessary and logical. Do you deny my logic Serak?"

His father paused looking conflicted.  
".....I...can not." Was all he could say.

T'vole began again " I realize the Severity of what propose and do not take lightly the morally of such a thing, however I would argue that it is better that our children look back on this time in our history in shame if need be then to have no future or children at all."  
With that T'vole won, all the members of the high command seemed to agree with him now even if begrudgingly so.

They took the vote and T'vole won, every member voted with him even thoughs who were repulsed by the idea, seemingly resigned to their fate.  
Spock stood in shock he was a member of Starfleet yet he was also Vulcan his loyalty to Starfleet now stood in contrast to his loyalty to his people. His mother was human and soon many more human women would be forced to become wives and mothers to Vulcans.   
Yet his life and the lives of every living Vulcan depended on the enslavement and rape of human women. He had never been so torn.


	2. Chapter 2

______________________________________  
JANE POV

she loved working on enterprise every day was exciting, she had made good friends and loved her work.  
They were just arriving at Vulcan to meet with the high command.  
Her friend Christine Chapel explained that Mr. Spock lead science officer was their as he was half Vulcan helping his father and on leave. She was all a buzz and would not stop talking about him and how she hopped to see him. Jane got the feeling Christine may have had more then just a little crush on the man.

She beamed down to the planet with the diplomatic party that consisted of her, the captain, lieutenant reed and lieutenant commander tesh and 4 red shirts that jane didn't know personally.

They were there to meet with the Vulcan high command.  
Some kind of formal announcement was to be made and they were to represent Starfleet.  
They made their way to the chamber being lead by an aid of the high command. Jane took the time to examine the place Vulcan was beautiful in a strange alien wasteland sorta way. The sands red and went on forever. The city itself was impressive in its technology and efficiency.

They were lead to a big door made of wood with Intricate carvings throughout this shocked Jane as she hadn't seen much wood on the planet at all, most everything was made of stone or metal.  
They entered the hall with the high command all seated befor them  
Their was an air of forbidding in the room.  
______________________________________  
SPOCK POV

It was the day before the official announcement would be made to starfleet. His captain would come to Receive the decision on behalf of star fleet after which Spock was expected to return to his commission. 

Obviously starfleet did not know of the situation on Vulcan  
Therefore had no reason to expect his resignation.  
It was made clear to him and his father that any attempt to warn Starfleet would be met with extreme punishment. Spock knew they ment execution.  
As a result sarek decided for her own safety it was best that his mother not be told and spock agreed.  
He had written his formal resignation and was ready to send it in but he hesitated once done he could never go back, the lines in the sand would be drawn and he would have chosen his side. 

The side that would murder thousands, condemn billions more to a futureless existence and rape and enslave billions of women. He to would have to take a human women against her will as his time would soon be upon him. 

Should he live with this, accept the logic of this decision no matter how wrong it seemed or die off in the flames losing his mind and dieing in agony?  
Logically his death would change nothing the woman he might have would just be given to another and it would not change the fate of earth if he did so.

He could at least endeavor to make sure the woman given to him was well treated not that any would be treated badly with the exception of pon farr but he new more of humans then most surely he could make his female happy. 

Fulfill her human emotional needs.  
Perhaps in time she would come to love him.  
He new he had no real choice in the matter a meaningless death or life with hard choices. He could not go back to Starfleet regardless of the choice he made. 

He doubted Starfleet would want him back when they learned of Vulcans plans, his career with Starfleet was over. He would likely have a hand in dooming many people he knew and a few he considered friends. He sent the resignation and closed his eyes to the storm raging in his mind.  
______________________________________  
JANE POV

Months past sense Vulcan withdrew  
From Starfleet, after that it seemed to have a domino affect planet after planet where withdrawing from Starfleet all seemed to suddenly feel that Vulcan was right, that they relied to much on Starfleet for the protection and did not wish to suffer a similar fate. 

She had to say goodbye to many friends, some stayed despite the fact that they would no longer have a planet to go back to but most left. Thoughs that stayed were given official earth citizenship.

She still worked on enterprise now having a larger work load as they were shorthanded somewhat. Younger cadets where being brought in all the time and half of them had no idea what they were doing, it was frustrating.  
She was on enterprise, they were docked at the earth station in orbit  
having repairs done to the impulse engine when it all started.

" captain Sensor's are showing some strange readings. I,...I think we have a incoming fleet moving in fast."  
Captain pike tensed " how far out?"  
" arrival to earth in under a minute sir."

"Red alert, all hands at battle stations! Shelds up activate weapon systems move us into position for a fire fight!"  
"Engineering to bridge!"  
Pike pushed the com. "This is pike."  
"Sir impulse engine is still down."

"Well get it up we have company coming and I doubt they'll be willing to wait for us to be ready!"  
"Yes sir I'll see what I can do."  
"What ever you do be quick about it." He turn to Ramsey. "lieutenant get Starfleet command let them know what's happening." 

Lieutenant green called out."captain ships are coming out of warp."  
"On screen."

Jane held back a gasp when she saw over 30 ships that were clearly advanced drop out of warp.  
"Aren't those Vulcan ships sir?"  
Jane asked confused.  
" They're hailing us sir."  
" on screen." Just then a Vulcan captain appeared on the viewer.

" This is captain Pike of the USS enterprise you are in federation space with a Undocumented fleet. State your business, this is unusual for Vulcan."  
The Vulcan captain was typical looking for a Vulcan though his eyes held somthing dangerous in them.

"I am captain T'pel of the Vulcan defense fleet Stand down and no harm will come to your crew."  
"I dont understand what's going on here!"  
"Earth and its citizens will submit to Vulcan rule any who resist shall be meet with deadly force. We wish to limit casualties. As our fleet surpasses you in both numbers and weaponry it is logical to accept your defeat."

The bridge fell silent. Jane's mind was reeling Vulcan earth's longest ally was invading earth.  
Somthing was terribly wrong.  
Captain pike was just as shocked as everyone else and for a moment just looked at the other captain dumbfounded, then his eyes went hard and determination set in his face. 

"You should know us well enough by now that, that's not going to happen." Pike said looking pissed as hell.

The Vulcan captain seemed to expect this. "Yes, but I had hoped to avoid unnecessary bloodshed." The screen cut out and the ship was under fire.

The next thing jane new she was on the floor holding her head blood everywhere. She could barely see but felt someone holding her arm.  
"Jane! Get medical here now!" Pikes voice called out.

The last thing she knew was voice's of her crew. "we cant take another hit like that captain!"  
"Shields down sir!"  
"Fire everything!"  
And pike holding on to her then darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

JANE POV

jane woke up in a med bay it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light and she ground in pain.   
A voice spoke from her side.  
"Go slowly miss you suffered a substantial head injury."

"Oh man my head, bones what happened? I had the weirdest dream." She turned her head and saw a Vulcan man in a medical uniform monitoring her vitals.

"Wha..!" She movied to get up only to discover she was restrained to the bio bed. She pulled at the restraints to no avail."what's going on! Who are you! Where am I!"  
"Calm yourself, I'am doctor Vlok. You are aboard the k'shar a Suurok class combat cruiser and flag ship of the Vulcan fleet."

Memories of the attack flooded her mind.  
"Why am I here! Why attack earth!"  
"We saved you, your ships life support system were falling. The captain of your ship ordered a evacuation and you were left behind."

They left her behind, they must have believed her dead then.  
"You attacked us! Why save me!"  
The Vulcan studied her a moment looking like he was contemplating something, then with the typical Vulcan poker face said. " your only concern rightnow should be recovering from your injuries. The captain will inform you of your situation soon enough."

" dam it! Why are you doing this I dont understand!" Jane could not hold back any more fear, anger, worry for her crew her captain her planet all overcame her.  
The Vulcan man gave her a hypo and she slipped away in sleep crying.  
______________________________________  
SPOCK POV

His life had changed irreverently.  
It took him longer then he would have liked but in time came to accept the circumstances of his life.  
In staying loyal to his people he had betrayed his friends, starfleet and this did not sit well with him.

But utilizing his Vulcan control managed to suppress the feelings that troubled him, so he could do what was necessary.

He was stationed on Vulcan his new Commission located at the Vulcan science academy. He was now one of the top scientists working on defense technology as well as he tought a class on advanced physics.   
His father remained Embassador and was of world, busy with treaties between andoria and other past federation planets. 

News of the Vulcan invasion spread fast and tensions were high as many other planets fears they would be next. However Vulcan had no interest in them they had won the earth and its wemon and that was all they needed.  
When he had heard of earth's fall it had been difficult even more so for his mother, he had never seen her like that before.

Had he been capable would have broken his heart.  
His father did his best but what could anyone do or say? The situation was unprecedented.  
When he heard that the enterprise had been destroyed it threatened his control. The ship was gone and her crew with it. Spock read the report over and over again. The captain had ordered a evacuation attempting to save his crew as life support system went down. 

Unfortunately a malfunction had occurred causing the evacuation pods to jam and While still attached to the ship they required the ships life support systems to sustain the crew. As a result the crew of the enterprise had suffocated within the escape pods trapped. The captain had tried to save them but died of suffocation as well on the bridge. 1.7 minutes after life support stopped the ship exploited as the warp core went critical.  
They were all dead and he had done nothing to save them.

3 days after the fall of earth.   
The battle hadn't lasted long earth was unrepaired to defend against Vulcan. 

Vulcan had the tactical advantage by a large division new ships with advanced weaponry, intimate knowledge of Earth's defenses and the element of surprise all lead to a swift victory.

The first of the transport ships were arriving today.   
All containing the females of Earth that we're currently able to breed.   
Only wemon between the ages of 18 to 35 were to be brought to Vulcan first. Wemon not capable of breeding Whether due to age or genetics were left on Earth where they would stay as earth was now considered a remote colony of Vulcan. 

Human female's under age would be brought to Vulcan next where they would be tought the ways of Vulcan. They would be housed in learning centers and bonded to young males of the same age so when the males time came they would have a mate waiting. They would be treated well and educated as a Vulcan able to follow any career they chose with exception to those restricted for security purposes.

Family units would be kept together with exclusion of any human males.   
Many of the males of earth were killed fighting back. Vulcan tried to limit female casualties as much as possible, but the men were not so lucky and deemed a threat to Vulcan interests.

Some rebels were still engaging back on earth though not enough to truly be deamed a threat.   
Vulcans interest in earth's female's was still largely concealed to the humans. Though it would be made clear what was expected of them when they arrived.  
Education centers had been built in anticipation of the new coming citizens many would remain there being taught Vulcan ways untell there assigned male had need of them and a bonding took place.

Testing was done to pare compatible mates, much like how Vulcan's used to bond their children to each other. Matching compatible minds together.

Spock could not deny the logic of these actions, Vulcan would be saved and earth would be kept and under Vulcan protection.   
Humanity would live on as they were for a few human generations but after a little over a century the last of the pure blood humans would die and their children would carry on as Vulcan's.

The next generation of Vulcan's would all be hybrids like himself and humanity and Vulcan would be one.   
There by ensuring the survival of both species.  
Spock sat at his desk shaking himself from his thoughts forcefully it would not do to dwell any longer he needed to stop indulging himself in this thoughts. It was done and why he felt the need to go over the logic and details of everything over and over escaped him. Perhaps he was simply trying to reconcile his guilt over the situation but guilt is illogical and he would no longer indulge himself in such.

He rose from his chair and hit the com. He needed to contact the Immigration center that was handling the assignments of mates.  
His time would be apon him soon and he would have need of a woman.   
______________________________________  
JANE POV

4 days passed since the initial attack on enterprise jane discovered, though it felt to her like yesterday as she was kept asleep to heal for the past 3 days.

She lay in bed staring at the ceiling going over everything in her mind, how had this happened and why?  
After what felt like forever the door slid open she tried to look to see who had come but was unable as the restraints held her firmly in place.  
She heard the sound of taking but couldn't make out what was being said. Eventually a man came in and jane tensed as she recognized him. The Vulcan captain who attacked her ship.

"My name is T'pel I am the captain of this vessel."

" I know who you are." She snapped at him. " you attacked my ship! Where are the other's? Captain pike?"

" The enterprise suffered a critical malfunction while your crew was attempting to escape. I'm afraid other then you miss there are no know servers. Your captain died on the bridge, we had just barely managed to save you befor the warp core went critical....the enterprise is no more."

Jane could not fathom the words he said, she couldn't wrap her mind around it. She stared at him blankly for a moment befor anger took hold.  
" why! Why do this! You killed them you murderers! " she yelled at the top of her lungs fighting against the restraints as best she could. 

The captain held her down looking into her eyes and for a moment she thought she saw something...what was it pity, regret. The slight expression in his eyes shocked her enough that she stopped fighting.  
" I realize what you have experienced is unthinkable but please miss do not act out so you will only injur yourself."

Jane relaxed herself a bit as much as she hated it he was right. There was nothing she could do,..not yet anyway.  
"....Jane."  
"Pardon?"  
"My name is jane, lieutenant Jane Kirk."  
She leveled him with her stare, blue eyes like ice cold and hard.

2 days later.  
It had been hard on her these past few days and she was sure things would just get worse.

The ship that had captured her was taking her with them back to Vulcan, she didn't know why and of course no one felt she needed to know just yet.  
Today they were arriving. In a few minutes she would be beamed down to the planet and hopefully get some answers and maybe figure out how to get back to earth.

The captain himself was taking her down, had it been any other species jane would have thought she was being treated like a trophy of war but that seemed very un-Vulcan. Though betrayal seemed un- Vulcan to and they had no problem doing that so who knows.

The heat, gravity and sun greeted her all at once, momentarily overwhelming her senses.  
She squinted as she tried to take in her soundings keeping an eye out for anything that may help her get home.   
The captain and two men lead her down a path to a large building.  
She seemed to catch the eye of everyone as the captain lead her in. She supposed she stood out being the only human and woman so she thought nothing of it.

A new man came to greet them, he was older and had a look of suvaraty on his face that jane would bet was normal for the man.  
" captain T'pel. Live long and Prosper. I knew your ship was returning though I had not thought to see you here." The man said raising his hand in the traditional Vulcan greeting.

The captain replied the same.  
"Dr.sulak, live long and Prosper. I have brought lieutenant Kirk of the uss enterprise here to be registered."  
The older man looked her over with a critical stare. " I see, I'll have her taken into evaluation after a full medical screening. " at that the captain left with a nod and new men came to direct her after the doctor.

She followed wanting to give them no reason to suspect she had plans of escape tell she new she could get home.  
The doctor lead her to a medical suit that was clean and to bright.  
He turned to the guards.  
" please wait outside." The guards obeyed and the doctor turned to her.  
"Please remove all your clothes."  
Jane stood stock still.

"What! Why?"  
" so I can preform my duties miss. There is a medical robe on the bed you may put on." Jane relaxed at that and did as she was told great full that the doctor afforded her what privacy he could while keeping an eye on her. After an hour of being examined head to toe the doctor seemed satisfied. Another hour was spent being interviewed he asked her questions about everything from her medical history, family medical history, how many siblings she had, how many siblings her parents had, if she had kids, if she had gotten sick in the past month, what her scores where in school, what she did on enterprise, what her diet was everything.

Finally he seemed done and took her to another room that was attached.  
There was two mats on the floor and not much else. He instructed her to sit down and another man came in. This one younger looking though still older then jane by at least 10 to 15 years probably more as Vulcan's aged slowly compared to humans.

He sat on the mate near her and jane tensed. What was going on? He placed his hand on her face in a strange hold and stared saying something but jane couldn't make it out as she was pulled into her own mind.  
After that everything when black.  
______________________________________


	4. Chapter 4

SPOCK POV

He had just arrived at the immigration center in shikahr.  
He had an appointment to meet with the Sorin who was in charge of assigning mates to Vulcan's who would soon have need of them.  
Sorin informed him that two female's were currently available that had proven mentally compatible with him.  
Now he need only pick one.

He had entered the building and had just finished reading the data on the wemon when Sorin appeared.

"Administrator sorin." Spock nodded in acknowlegement.

" spock, it is an Honor to serve one of the ministries of science top scientists. I understand you have been assigned chief scientist of the defense technology program." 

" That is correct."

" Have you made your decision on which female you intend to claim?"

" I have not, i would like to meet with them first."

" of course."

Spock had meet with both women one was a dark haired woman of 26 who had been a doctor. The other a red head of 24 who had been a research scientist. Both were beautiful and smart and seemed to accept the situation of their lives.

Neither intrested him on any personal level but in time perhaps,..  
A loud crashing interrupted his thoughts. 

A young woman with golden hair was fighting with the guards escorting her, yelling profanities in her wake.

She hit sorin when passing causing him to drop his documents.  
Spock helped him recover the paperwork noticing the girls file among them.  
The name enterprise in her file caught his attention.

He then noticed her compatibility scans were perfectly matched for him.

"My apologies sir. I had hoped to have that one subdued before your arrival." Sorin said, he made a move to take the document with her information but spock would not surrender it.

"Jane kirk, officer of the enterprise.  
22 years old and her scans show a perfect match for me. I was informed they were no survivors of the enterprise. Why was she not included in the options you gave me?" 

Sorin seemed tense. "That one has not yet been fully processed and is difficult sir I did not believe she was worth your time as you are from a great house and of high rank in our government. She is unruly and emotional. She was the only survivor of the enterprise."

"As she has not yet been claimed am I right in assuming she is available?"

Sorin stammered, " w,...well yes sir. Technically she is but..."

"Then I formally claim her."  
Spock sighed the girls document making it official.

"Very well." Said sorin 

Sorin instructed a guard to take spock to his intended.

Spock realized that he had acted impulsively. When he had learned she was a crew member of enterprise it had sparked something in him. He had never met her before she must have joined after he resigned. He would need to meditate on this impulsive action tonight.  
____________________________________  
JANE POV

She was locked in a room and thrashed about yelling for what felt like hours. It had only been like 15 minutes but still. This was ridiculous why was she being held here? why would nobody explain anything to her? why was she being carted from one empty Room to another?!

She flopped in the chair when the door opened.  
A Vulcan man stood at the door studding her. Her breathing hitches.  
He was crazy handsome even for a Vulcan who were pretty good looking people typically. He was tall and his face was handsome with a strong jaw, thin lips, high cheekbones and dark brown eyes that seemed to look into her.

She snapped herself out of it.  
Hot or not he was a Vulcan and she couldn't let her guard down.

The man came up to her placing a silver band around each wrist they had beautiful engravings in Vulcan Script. Once on her they seemed to wrap themselves around her wrists and lock themselves in place.

"What are these for?" She asked him.  
The man ignored her question and instead approached the guard.

The man spoke to the guard quietly and suddenly she was being escorted out of the building to a hovercar,  
The Vulcan man leading the way.  
She sat in the passenger seat next to the man and they left the facility.

Jane looked at the man hoping to get some kind of recognition, as it was not working she decided to be the one to bake the silence.

" where are we going?"

The man answered without looking away from the road.  
"My home."

" oh, why?"

" Please refrain from asking questions at the moment all will be made clear soon."

Jane huffed in annoyance. She had been geting that line for over a week now and was no closer to having a clue what she was doing there.

She decided to set her focus out the window. It would be best if she knew her surroundings For when she attempted escape.

After a while they pulled up to a large house on the Outskirts of the city. The house was made mostly of wood which on Vulcan was rare. This guy must come from money jane thought to herself.  
To the left was a beautiful forest. Trees with red leaves that littered the ground. 

She was escorted by the man into the large house a woman came to greet them. She was human jane realized.

" hello dear my name is Amanda." The woman said with a kind yet sad looking smile.  
The man decided to take the opportunity to introduce himself as well.

" I am spock, this is my mother and my home. This to shall be your home."

" I'm Jane, jane kirk why am I here?"  
She looked from one to the other.

Amanda seemed suddenly uncomfortable.

" let's get you cleaned up shall we? My son will explain later tonight. " 

Amanda looked at her son pointedly.  
Then guided jane to a large room with a bathroom attached. The room was beautiful and dresses of all kinds where hanging on racks. 

Amanda guided her to the bathroom where she left jane to get cleaned up.

After a shower Amanda took it apon herself to do Jane's hair. She styled it with pins and clips in a elegant fashion that fell in soft curls over Jane's shoulder. Jane looked through the clothes she had been provided and picked a more simple blue dress that Amanda said matched her eyes.  
When done she looked at herself in the mirror and didn't recognize herself.

Jane was not one to get dolled up typically and was surprised how a fancy dress and having her hair done could cause such a drastic difference.

"You look lovely." Amanda said as jane stared at her reflection.  
"Come now dinner will be ready."

Jane sat at dinner with Spock and Amanda. She was lost in thought through most of it and poked at the food with her fork. 

Jane tried her best to stay clam to not lash out at the people keeping her here for god knows why.  
But her patients was warning thinner by the minute.  
Ether by custom or awareness it was evident they're would be no conversation at dinner. 

Jane suddenly slammed down her fork causing both the other occupants to look up at her surprised. No more she needed awaners now.  
She looked at spock meeting his eyes with determination.

"Why am I here!" She all but yelled out.  
"And dont tell me I'll know soon enough or that now is not the time to talk about it I've been fed tha line plenty. I want answers."

For a moment they just stared eachother down, then Amanda took both there atenchen when she stood.

"You're frustration is understandable jane. Spock you need to tell her now, I'll give you both some privacy."

As she began to walk past jane she rested her hand on Jane's shoulder.

"Is going to be alright. My son is a good man Jane. I hope someday you see that." With that she left them.

Jane looked back at spock his eyes already on her. He seemed to be studying her or something.

"Well?" Jane asked slightly annoyed but more so nervous. Amanda words put a strange worry in her.

"I apologize for not informing you sooner. Typically you would have been informed befor leaving the facility why you are here and what is expected of you. However your situation has been rushed due to unusual circumstance. You are to be my wife."

The bottom in Jane's stomach felt like it fell out. 

"What! No! Absolutely not, what the fuck! You wife?! What do you mean your wife, that's nuts!" Jane new she was starting to ramble but the absurdity and realization of it all hit her in the gut. 

The worst though, was that somewhere in her head she new exactly why she was there or at least suspected it and to have that fear conformed was at the moment to much.

" I fail to see how nuts are involved in this discussion and I mean you are to be my wife. In every sense of the word. You will live here with me untell I procure us our own domicile. We shall be bonded as mates. You will serve me during my time. You will share my bed and birth my child. I shall provide for and protect you and any children we have for the rest of your life."

Jane stood suddenly and spock imitated the action. She thought to make a run for the door. Eyes glancing at it for only a split second. But spock caught the action.

"There is no point in attempting an escape. The bracelets I put on you earlier today have a tracker also its quite impossible to take them off without the access code."

Jane's head was spinning. What the fuck is wrong with these people. Kidnapping wemon for wife's that's crazy desperate. I mean ya the population crisis is real and all but this seems extreme. It's not like there aren't other options for procreation. Vulcan a like the smartest race around why don't they just test tube babys or something or work out a reasonable breeding program with volunteers. 

Such things are not unheard of and what the fuck did he mean by surve him in his time, and bonding as mates? Was she expected to wait on him hand and foot? Hell no and if he thinks hes putting any part of him, in her, hes crazy. 

She looked to the bracelets on her wrists, so not just decorative then.  
Maybe she could tinker with them when she was alone. Find out how to deactivate the tracker, tell then there was no point in trying to escape. He was right about that. If she try's to escape he'll probably be on guard maybe even lock her up, that would be a problem.

So for now she'll play nice act like she's willing and at the first opportunity get the hell out of here.

She sits back down and after a moment he dose the same.

"So I'm to be your wife then."  
She did her best to sound resigned to the fact.

"Yes, I will treat you well. You need not be afraid. Simply obey me and accept your circumstances."

"Can I ask you why? Why are you doing this why is Vulcan doing this?"  
She meets his eyes now.

There something in his eyes if only for a moment, and it's gone. What was it sadness, pity.

"It is necessary for our survival. That is all I shall say on the matter at present. You will understand soon. For now I would prefer you to get acclimated to your new home and way of life. Also I believe it would be beneficial for us to become better acquainted."

"Ok." She tried her best to sound, well to sound like she wasn't freaking out inside. 

He looked at her like he new what she was doing but seemed to accept her compliance, or maybe he was playing along.

"Its geting late we should retire for the night. Tomorrow you will begin your education in Vulcan ways and learn what is expected of you as a Vulcan wife."

He stood up and walked over to her holding out his hand for her to take.

She looked at his hand, she new Vulcans are touch telepaths and was weary about touching him. What if he read her thoughts new she wanted to leave. But she could not avoid touching him either that could give her away to.

She slowly reached out her hand.  
Think about somthing that wouldn't reveal your plan. Um... kittens no stupid he'll know your hiding somthing. Bed, tired, long day.  
I'm so very tired so very very tired.  
She focused her thoughts on wanting sleep which she did so that made it easier.

She took his hand and stood. Looking into his eyes as she did.  
His eyes which had been impassive turned almost soft.

"You have had a trying day." He said softly.

He took her back to her room and befor she could escape into the safety of solitude, his hold on her tightened as she tried to pull away.  
When she stopped and looked back to him a question on her lips. His grip losend and his fingers slid over hers. A strange electric tingle traveled up her hand through her arm and into her mind. It felt good and weird all at once, almost intoxicating.

"Goodnight Jane." He said in a soft deep voice and she felt her knees go weak. He turnd on his heal and left before she could blink.

She rushed into her room and closed the door. What the heck was that?!  
She leaned against the door and slid to the floor, head in hands.

"I need to get out of here."


	5. Chapter 5

SPOCK POV

Spock had been meditating for 3.7 hours. Spocks control has not been what it should be as of late, though such things are to be expected when ones time is coming apon them.  
As such he would need to meditate more frequently to maintain his shields and keep control.

He had already acted illogically on more then one occasion and would not allow any more infractions on his part.

These feelings of guilt when he thinks about the enterprise and her crew had to stay locked away, it took much more effort to keep the feelings repressed lately.

As for his reactions to jane he was struggling to identify the feelings she sparked in him let alone keep them under control. He knew that with his time coming he would feel the instinct to secure a female.  
Vulcans for all their logic could not deny that they were a territorial species when it came to their mates.

Yet he could not understand the sensations and emotions that flooded him in her presence. There was desire and possessiveness two feelings he had expected but also more. Strong feelings he had not yet known and he struggled with them.

After 2.3 more hours of meditation he finally managed to push his emotions down and lock them away behind his shields.

This had taken much longer then he had anticipated and it was well into the early morning hours that he finally went to bed.  
He would have a solid four hours of sleep which was sufficient.

The next morning spock  
Greeted his mother in the kitchen as she prepared morning meal.  
"How did jane seem after you talk to her?" She asked and the look in her eyes held pity.

"She was displeased, but seemed to accept the situation. However I sense she is holding back a great deal."

His mother huffed in frustration.  
"I wont pretend I'm ok with this spock, as you and I both know its wrong what the high command is doing to my people. As a human and a woman I'm furious." She sighed heavily then. 

"But as a mother I'm afraid for you and resigned to this horrible situation so that you might live. I feel so much guilt for her and others like her."

"I realize this is difficult for you mother. I myself am struggling, however once she and I are bonded she will want this union and find contentment. It shall not always be this way in time once the threat is managed, humanity and Vulcan shall be one people."

She looked to him sadly and nodded her head.

"A mother's love is so strong a thing that I have turned my back on my own kind and on what is right."

"It is logical mother."  
He said with conviction.

"Yes it is. But what is logical is not necessarily right my son."

He watched his mother and felt his emotions better at his shield's. Shame, anger, sadness, pity but the worsted of all guilt. 

How his poor mother must be suffering. How jane must be. He could do nothing to change the circumstances of the situation however he could at least do his best to make it as tolerable as possible. Perhaps if he endeavored to make Jane happy it would ease the turmoil in both jane and his mother.

He decided then he would do just that. He would win Jane's affections and make her happy with her new life, and in doing so secure his own happiness and his mother's.

He approached his mother and spoke with conviction.

"I will insure the happiness of she who is to be my wife mother. As such ied ask that you help me in this indever to learn how I might accomplish this. Though the circumstance of our union is far from ideal I will indever to make her happy with it."

She smiled at him then a genuine smile. "Well then my son, you shall have to win her hart. And I warn you such a thing will not be easy. Human dont like being forced into things. I'll do what I can for both your sakes."

_____________________________________  
JANE POV

jane woke to the smell of breakfast wafting in the air. She turned her head and nuzzled into the pillow determined to stay asleep.  
However it seemed her stomach would not allow it. 

She turned over in the bed eyes blinking open slowly. The ceiling looked different she let her eyes drift around the room lazily. This is not my quarters. She shot up then a moment of panic overcoming her before her mind offered up the information she needed.

She flopped back on the bed as all the sad and angry memories came flooding back. 

Every morning was like this, while she slept she was free of all the pain of reality but when she woke it would all come crashing back.

She lay there for a moment and let herself give in to the feelings, the pain. Only a moment then she would force herself up to face the day.

She dressed in the clothes provided to her, all Vulcan styles. She chose the most casual she could find and headed down toward the dining room. 

"Ah your up, I do hope your hungry. Iev prepared some earth dishes." Lady Amanda said smiling her warm smile.

Jane hesitated a moment unsure how to respond. This whole situation was fucked up it seemed wrong to play along but she needed them to trust her. Trust her enough to make a mistake.

She forced a smile " starving."  
She sat at the table as Amanda brought out many dishes.

She didn't have to force the smile now her stomach growled in approval. Just then spock entered the room jane felt her body tense at his presence.

"Good morning Jane." He bowed his head slightly in greeting.

"Morning"

They all sat together and ate quietly tell Amanda broke the silence.

"I realize jane how strange some Vulcan customs may seem. Talking while having meals is not practiced here. However I believe in the spirit of making you feel welcome it would be wise to follow some human customs. Do you not agree my son."

Spock looked up from his soup and seemed to consider his mother's words.

"Indeed." He turned his attention to jane then. "Were your accommodations adequate?"

"Uh ya, thanks."

"I am pleased, today you shall begin instruction on Vulcan custom and culture. I have arranged to have a instructor come."

"An instructor? What kind of Vulcan customs do I have to learn?"

Amanda spoke up then. " Vulcans have many customs and traditions that are part of daily life here. It can be a bit daunting at first I know, but you'll get the hang of it."

"Oh alright."

Spock rose up then and looked to Jane. " I must go. I would appreciate it if this evening you would accompany me to dinner?"

Jane blinked confused.  
" uh ya ill be here."

"No, you misunderstand I had...hoped you and I might dine out this evening. A...I believe the term is a date."

"Oh"

Now jane really was confused was he really going to try and woo her? Why? He basically owned her as she understood it, why go to the trouble?  
Regardless jane couldn't let this opportunity pass at best she may be able to find an escape at worst she could use this as a opportunity to gain his trust. 

"Sounds... nice, alright. Its a date."

"Good." Spock did a quick nod and left.

Amanda sat there with a big grin on her face staring a jane. It made her uncomfortable almost embarrassed.  
Jane cleared her throat and that seemed to snap Amanda out of it.

Hour's later Jane was sitting in the study of spock's family home staring out the window as the instructor a Mr Slavak, Droned on and on about what was expected of a Vulcan wife.

So far Jane had been informed of daily duties, Customs regarding having company to the home and how she was expected to wait on her husband.

Jane was vaguely aware of the lecture Mr Slavak was going through now. Something about how she was expected to behave in public. Somthing the man said had drawn back janes attention.

"...and I realize this is contrary to human nature."

"What?" Jane said looking to her instructor confused.

"I was informing you that you are never to offer a drink or food to a Vulcan man. Nor are you to interact or speak to another man with out your husband first introducing you and even then only in his presence. I realize this is contrary to human nature. As humans tend to be overly friendly with person's they have just met."

"Why can't I talk to people without my.... husband? I'm talking to you and he's not here. Also he's not my husband yet anyway so whats the problem."

The man looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"I am your instructor the situation is different, I know my place and what is expected of me. Such oversight on your part in a different situation could cause problems for you future husband. More so right now as you both are not yet bound but even after you become his wife such things could cause, misunderstandings."

Jane had no idea what he was getting at and was about to say as much when a noise broke her from her thoughts. The older man pulled a small communicator from his robes.

"I need to take this, and are time is up for the day. If you will excuse me my lady." He bowed his head.

Jane mimicked the action and he left.

Well guess ill get ready for my date.


	6. Chapter 6

______________________________________  
SPOCK POV

He had just finished geting changed in his more formal robes. He hoped jane would find the restaurant he had chosen appropriate. He had made a reservation at one of ShiKahr's best restaurants.

Earlier he had contacted his mother and requested that she help Jane get ready. Now he was prepared and went downstairs to await Jane. He had spent the day educating himself on human courtship customs while different from Vulcan customs he felt he understood the ritual well enough.

Jane came down the stairs and spock was honestly surprised how beautiful she looked. 

Her hair was up in a Intricate design coming down over her shoulder in soft waves. She wore a white dress with gold flecks sown into the fabric that gathered in number at the hem the dress clung to her form showing off her curves. Gold Vulcan jewelry adorned her wrist and neck. 

She was simply a vision in white and gold the colors complaining the ivory white of her skin and gold of her hair.

"You look beautiful." He told her. She seemed apprehensive at that.

"I thought Vulcans didn't care about looks."

"We can appreciate beauty." 

He thanked his mother who was beaming at them and lead jane to the air car.

They sat in silence on the way to the restaurant. Spock going over what he had studded of human dating and jane staring out at the city lost in thought.

When they pulled up to the restaurant jane gasped in surprise.

"We are eating here? This place looks really expensive." 

"Its of little consequence, where you are concerned. I wish to...whats the human saying, dote. on. you."

"Well now I know why I had to get all dolled up." She gestured to her form.

The attendant opened the car door and spock lead her in with his hand on the small of her back.

She was impressed he could tell. She was looking at everything with a surprised expression clearly on her face. Such displays were not considered appropriate in Vulcan culture but spock could not bring himself to reprimand her. 

She was just learning after all and some allowances for her human nature should be made. There were many in the restaurant that night mostly Vulcan men of cores however spock observed a few other human females with there husband's and some aliens likely doing business on Vulcan.

Many men's eyes fell on jane as they walked to there table. She was exceptionally beautiful so it came as no surprise. Most the Vulcan men had the decency not to stare though some seemed on edge by her presence. Spock wandered if it was wise taking her out. 

He had in part chosen this restaurant because of its security and high ranking customers. Believing such a place would be safe for her as many men had yet to receive a mate. But now he wondered if he had made an error. Some of the men seemed very affected by her presence and wore likely coming upon their time soon. 

Spock brought her closer to him as they walked giving death glares at any man who looked to long.

Jane did not seem to notice to taken in by the general opulence.

They sat down at their table far removed from most in the room. A benefit of being his fathers son, prive tables were often held for delegates and high ranking government officials. 

After jane had gotten acclimated to her extravagant surroundings she seemed to become apprehensive again. Spock noted her eyes dart to the door twice and windows three times though it was clear she indeverd to keep the act hidden.

He decided it best to let her believe her actions had gone unnoticed.

"I understand it is customary to divulge information of ones past as well had occupational pursuits when undertaking human courting."

Jane looked to him surprise evident in her expression.

" uh hmm, yes... thats typical conversation on a date."

"As I have read your file I am aware of much of your background. You are the 2nd child of a Winona and George Kirk, both served as highly decorated members of star fleet. Your father was killed in action the day of your birth and.."

Spock stopped when jane abruptly stood. She looked angry. 

"I have displeased you. Apologies I ment no offense."

Jane closed her eyes, he body shaking slightly befor she exhaled a breath and sat down.

"It,...it's alright just unnerving to have a stranger know so much about you and bring up a topic ied rather not think of."

"The topic of your father is displeasing?"

"No and yes let's just table that one shall we?"

Spock nodded his head making mental note to ask his mother what a table has to do with the topic at hand.

"So clearly you know tons about me so tell me about yourself."

"What information would you like?"

"Uh I dont know umm what do you do you know for work?"

"I am currently working at the VSA in defense as well as I teach a few courses in physics. Prior to that I was a member of..."

The waiter came up that moment.

"My I have your nourishment requests?"

" oh." Jane looked at the menu only to realize it was in Vulcan.

"Uhmmmm"

Spock took this opportunity hopefully please her.

"Might I suggest a dish?" 

" ya sure."

Spock ordered for both of them in Vulcan. The waiter gave them their water and moved on.

"So.... I take it you grew up here? And your moms human what was your childhood like?"

The night progress rather nicely from there on spock felt. Jane seemed interested in learning about him even expressed empathy for him when he explained the difficulties he faced as a half human child.

She seemed pleased by his choice in Andre as he had predicted. His mother to had a preference of this dish. 

They were existing the restaurant when a man approached. Spock knew him from the VSA. T'ren he worked in a different department but they incountered eachother often enough.

"Please Forgive my intrusion, I am T,ren. I was compelled to meet the honorable spocks mate."

"I am not,..." Jane began but spock cut her off.

"Greetings T'ren, this is jane. She who will be my mate."

"Ah I see you have yet to bond. Forgive my assumption." T'ren bowed his head.

"No offense was given." Spock replied. Though he noticed how T'rens eyes flowed down janes form as he did so.  
____________________________________  
JANE POV

"Um were is the bathroom?" Jane asked spock then. Both men looked to the woman and jane suddenly felt like she was under scrutiny.

But the words had past her lips. It was to late to take them back and honestly she could no longer take the strange tension between the two men. 

"Just around that corner, I will escort you." Spock finally spoke 

"No! No thats ok I can handle it."

Spock seemed if possible to tense up further.

"Jane i must insist it is..."

Jane cut him off the annoyance clear in her tone.

" I'll be fine i'll be right back."  
And she walked off without another word.

After using the facility and straightening herself up she took a moment to stare at her reflection in the mirror. 

Security in the restaurant was far too good for her to stand much of a chance of escaping tonight. And frankly until she got this bracelet dealt with she wouldn't get far. She needed to clear her head she needed to think, And being around these strange Vulcans was proving distracting.

She couldn't help but feel like she was missing something. Like a unspoken conversation was going on that she wasn't privy to, and she couldn't help but feel that she was the topic.

She sighed heavily looking down at the bracelets on her wrists. She exited the bathroom and as she was turning a corner a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. 

She was pushed into a dark corner by a body that pressed against hers.

She was about to push it away and start punching, but The face that meets hers in the shadows surprises her so that she forgets to fight back.

T'ren the Vulcan she had just met. The man who had just been talking to her and spock was now looming over her with a half crazed look in his eye.

He held her arms down against her body in a bruising hold. He bent down to bring his lips just over hers.

"Jane, you are an exquisite female. You are wasted on spock. I would be a far more worthy mate."

"Not interested, let me go." 

His hands began to move up her arms in a sickening caress. Then he pushed his hips against hers. Jane could feel his hard member pushing against her.

"I would give you superior offspring. I can satisfy your human needs, your womanly needs. When the time comes I will call kal-if-fee." 

"Kal- what?"

"Kal-if-fee, I suggest you remove yourself from my intended."

Spock voice broke Jane's confusion. His voice was low almost like a growl and when she looked to him even she was afraid.

Every muscle in his body seemed to be tensely wound as though he was holding himself back from lunging at T'ren. His eye's were pitch black and promised pain.

T'ren moved away from her then just enough to throw back a tense stare of his own. Spock stepped forward then placing himself between jane and T'ren.

"I shall take my leave then. Live long and Prosper jane." T'ren nodded to her then threw another tense look at spock and left.

"What the hell was that about?" Jane asked.

Spock turned to her then his eyes still black and backed her into the wall. He pushed his nose to her neck and sniffed.

What the heck is he really smelling me?

He pulled back with a growl and began smelling her all over. Growling when ever he came to a place T'ren had touched her.

"Spock?"

He didn't answer her. Instead like a man with purpose he began rubbing his hands on the places T'ren had touched. Then pushed his body to hers and rubbed his head into her neck.

Jane made a move to step away but he growled and held her tightly to him. The look in his eyes made her stop and let him touch her. Hoping that what ever this was would calm him.

After a few minutes he seemed to calm. His eyes had changed back to the warm brown of before.

He seemed frustrated and maybe a bit embarrassed. Well for a Vulcan anyway. 

"We should go."

"Ah, ok"

In the car spock was silent. But the tension and questions were getting to jane. She couldn't take it any more and without really thinking she blurted out.

"So what the hell was that all about?"

Wow really tactful jane. What was it about him that made her brain stop working.

Spock didn't answer her. They had just arrived back at the house when he finally chose to speak. Jane had given up on an answer so when he did talk jane jumped a little.

"I apologize for my behavior tonight. I was....momentarily affected by T'rens advances."

"You we're smelling and rubbing on me, it was weird."

"Yes I understand it seemed strange to you. Vulcans have a highly developed sense of smell and...I could not stand his smell on you."

He look to her then and took her hand in his.

"Vulcan males are extremely territorial when it comes to their mates. He was Sent marking you."

"Sent marking me? Like an animal?"

"Yes not unlike many earth animals. He was staking his clam he intends to challenge me for you."

"What!"

"There is much I have not yet told you jane things you need to know. I had hoped we could get to know eachother better before it became necessary. Yet my behavior this evening gives me reason to suspect we have less time than I had thought."

Things she needed to know. Alright maybe she could finally get some answers from him if she played along. 

"Alright then how about a crash course."

Spock looked to her confused.

I'll tell you everything regarding me and you do the same. 

"If I may suggest another option?"

"Like what?"

"A Vulcan mind meld, our thoughts and memories will be shared. We will come to know eachother as no other has."

"What! No way."

"Please jane, if there is something you wish to keep private imagine a door and i shall not enter."

"You won't invade my privacy? Or brainwash me or something?"

"I shall respect your wishes and I cannot as you call it brainwash you."

Jane wasn't sure it seemed to be real risky and she didn't like the idea of someone in her head. But she needed answers and his trust if this ment she could gain both it seemed worth the risk.

".....Alright."

Spock raised his hand to her face. She noticed a slight trembling in his fingers. Just before he touched her she asked.

"This won't hurt? Right?"

"There will be no pain."

She closed her eyes and felt his fingers touch her face.

"My thoughts to your thoughts. My mind to your mind."

And suddenly she was inverted within herself no not herself within him. All his memories, all that he felt, all that he was pored into her. She new how filled with rage he was when T'ren had her backed into the wall. How much he wanted to rip him off her and beet him tell there was nothing left to hit.

How he hungerd for her touch when ever she was near how that need was growing. How it frightened him.  
How he felt conflicted about what his people were doing. What he was doing to her. Yet how resolved he was to it and in a way that made him feel such guilt how happy he was that she would be his.

How he longed for her. Then his past came flooding before her people and places she had never known. Suddenly faces she knew started coming memories from star fleet and enterprise. 

When finally he broke the meld she felt rage fill her lungs.

"You.......you were on enterprise."

Spock seemed to know this was coming.

"Yes, I was captain pikes science officer abroad the enterprise."

She was shaking with her anger now. 

"How could you! You were star fleet! You betrayed them! You betrayed pike the crew everyone!"

She got out of the car then and ran.  
She ran as hard and as long as she could. She collapsed in the dirt her chest burned with anger and pain.

Soon she heard stepps behind her and she know who it was.

She turned to him then. Tears she had never let anyone see streaming down her face.

He approached her as you would a wounded animal.

"Jane."

"Why! Why do this! Why me!"

"You saw for yourself how I....how difficult it was for me to leave Starfleet. How I valued my place aboard the enterprise. How I valued my crewmates my captain. I did what I did to help my people. Because of we had not, if I had not we would have all but died out in a mater of a few years."

"What! Because the virus attack! You don't honestly expect me to believe this was your only option!"

"You don't understand."

"I can't believe you have all deluded your selfs! Like you all couldn't have made a program of volunteers or synthetic wombs or..."

"Do you truly believe we would have done this if those were an option."

"What why aren't they?"

Jane rose to her feet. Anger taking over despair. 

"Vulcan biology."

"What!"

"Its somthing Vulcans do not speak of but as you yourself will be involved you should know.  
Every seven years an Vulcan goes through the pon far. It is the time of mating. Much like how your earth Salmon are compelled to return to the place of their birth to spawn, Vulcan's are compelled to take a mate. It is something that can not be controlled. A kind of madness takes over and we become increasingly illogical. During this time we are bonded telepathy to our intended and are ferociously protective and territorial of them. We then mate for three to seven days consistency. If we do not we die."

"No! No no no no NO!!! Jane yelled at him.

"I'm not doing that! Any of it! You can't do this spock its rape!"

Spock flinched at her words.

"You must you have no choice. If i do not take you as my mate another will."

"Then help me! Help me get away! You don't want this anymore then I do let me go!"

"I do want you jane not like this true. I had hoped you might understand might what me to. I can't let you go im sorry. I can only hope that in time you might forgive me."

"I never will!"  
______________________________________


End file.
